Clown Prince of Arkham: The Anarky Files
by Metal 0-4
Summary: What if Lily and James weren't Harry's actual parents? What if the wrong son was chosen as the-boy-who-lived? What if that was the reason Harry was with the Dursleys? This is the story of Harrison Nicky Quinzel. Son of Harleen Frances Quinzel and The Joker. Follow Harry's story as he goes from being an abused child to being one of the most feared criminals in Gotham City. On-Haitus
1. Prologue

The Crime Prince of Arkham

By: The Crown Prince of Arkham

 ** _Prologue_**

 _ **A/N: This is my first FanFiction for Harry Potter and also the Batman universe. I want this to be a multiple Crossover fic with the DC Universe and also the Marvel Universe so maybe I'm not sure yet.**_

A lone figure stood in the middle of the street in Gotham City, an M32 MGL grenade launcher in hand. The figure in question had pale white skin, almost bleached, and was wearing a purple suit with a black dress shirt and also a black vest. On his face he had blood red lips. His hair slicked back and a sickly kind of green along with his eyes.

In the distance you could see the headlights for an armored truck carrying $200,000 in bearer bonds and he was going to steal them. When the car was ~100 feet away fired the grenade launcher at the front of the truck making it flip and slide right past him in a blaze of fire. He dropped the grenade launcher and walked up to the back of the truck and placed a thermite charge on the door lock. Hitting the detonator the thermite started to burn quickly through the steel and then with a final explosion, blew off the back doors. Leveling his gold plated AK-74u at the two security guards, with two pulls of his trigger he dispatched them. Stepping into the truck and grabbing the bearer bonds out of the back he placed them into a duffle bag, grabbing his dropped M32 he took out a seemingly regular pack of cards and tossed them out on the scene. If one where to look at the cards they would notice that instead of actual cards they all had pictures of an older clown and jester then a younger clown in front of them then instead of the card type it had an anarchy symbol.

As the figure started to walk away he started to laugh, it was a joyous laugh and also had a bit more than a hint of insanity in it. Then with out so much as a sound he faded bringing the duffle bag and guns with him. Before he completely disappeared he said, "Just dad."

This is not the beginning of the story. No the beginning of the story starts off in Arkham Asylum in May of 2000, where The Crowned Queen of Crime was screaming, not just any scream though, she was giving birth. Harley Quinn, the Queen of Gotham and the girlfriend of the King of Gotham, The Joker, was giving birth to what was supposed to be the new Prince of crime but that will not be. To make sure that the Joker and/or Harley won't be able to get him the US and British government agreed to have the child moved to British soil away from the two psychopaths.

In Britain there was a couple and they happened to be wizards. They just had one of the shittiest days of their lives. They had just gotten back from the healers and the news was not good. They were told that sue to complications Lily would most likely never be able to have children. After hearing the news they talked it over and decided to adopt. They told this plan to Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry and he suggested to visit a boy named Harrison 'Harry' Nicky Quinzel. The next week they had an appointment set up to visit the young Harry who was only about a month old. When they got there and met up with the owner of the orphanage they were led to the nursery and met Harry. What they were met with was a pale white infant with green eyes and hair.

"Oh Lily! He almost has your eyes!" James said looking at the baby.

"James he does. How would we make him look like us though?"

"Easy we'll do a blood adoption ritual. I mean sure, he'll revert back at 17 when he becomes of age but by then we'll have told him the truth."

It was safe to say that at the end of the day on July 31st, 2000 Lily and James went home new parents of one Harrison 'Harry' James Potter, Harry Nicky Quinzel was no more.

 _ **Halloween Night, 2002**_

It was a year and three months after the Potter's learned that Lily was pregnant and they couldn't be happier so it was on July 31st, 2001 Charles Sirius Potter was born resulting in a very happy day. It was now Halloween in '02 and the family was happy, that is until out of no where the front door was blown in.

"Shit! Lily, go upstairs and protect the boys!" James yelled shooting a _Reducto_ curse at the door. When out of no where a red light came through the door and hit the man.

"James!" Lily yelled rushing over to her fallen husband when she knelt down to check on him another red curse came streaking through the door and hot her, she instantly crumpled down to the floor.

The next thing to walk through the door was a figure clad only in black robes. He looked around the small living room of the cottage and walked up the stairs towards the crying. When he reached the source he saw two children, a toddler and an infant. He stalked towards the toddler first. Looking down at him, he saw a pair of _AK_ green eyes staring right back at him. No fear in his eyes, he couldn't have this, the rebelling of the toddler would be put down right now. He aimed his wand at the toddler and said, "Die you insolent brat, _Avada Kedavra!_ "

The next thing that happened is that the curse rushed forward and hit the toddler but he didn't die, the curse rebounded off him and hit Voldemort causing a huge explosion and debris to go exploding everywhere and some just so happened to hit little Charles and left a big enough cut to make it seem like a _V_. The first to get to the cottage was none other than Albus Dumbledore, he rushed inside and saw the bodies of two of his favorite students. He quickly ran over to see if they were alive and sighed in relief as he saw that they were. After reviving them he quickly took off upstairs without waiting for them to get their bearings. When he opened the door the scene that greeted him was one out of books. Alost the entire outside wall where the window had been was now gone. Doing a check on the kids he saw that Harry was unconscious and the Charles was bawling his eyes out. About five seconds later Lily and James rushed in, just as Dumbledore was picking up Charles and said, "James, Lily, I present to you… Charles Potter! The-Boy-Who-Lived! James I believe that the prophecy is talking about him. As you can see, Voldemort has been defeated but sadly I believe that he will come back."

"Wait headmaster! You mean to say that the prophecy was talking about Charles?" James asked completely ignoring Harry, if someone would look you would see a lightning bolt scar over his right eye.

"Yes James which is why I must say that since he is the one it talks about we must start his training as soon as possible. I know it won't be for another at least four years but we must prepare." Dumbledor said. "Which brings me to the next thing… I believe that you should put Harry with your sister Lily. Since you two did the blood adoption ritual the blood that they share should keep him safe if we set up blood wards."

Lily thought it wasn't such a great idea but with Dumbledor people just don't refuse him, not to mention James thought it was a good idea too. So at 4:00 a.m. on November 1st, 2002, Harry James Potter was left at Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Surrey and would stay there for the next five years.


	2. Revelations

Clown Prince of Arkham

Chapter 1

The Reveal

By: Clown Prince of Arkham

 _ **A/N: Thank you to those who followed and to the review I got. Remember I really appreciate it when I get them. So if you have constructive criticism please review.**_

 _ **hellfire45: Thank you for your review I'm honestly surprised that I already got a review and I'm happy that you enjoyed it. So far I haven't thought of any pairings for Harry yet so if you have any ideas I'm welcome to suggestions although I will not do slash or Harry/Ginny although I may be able to work in Harry/Harem but like I said, I don't know yet.**_

Harry is now seven years old and has been with the Dursleys for five years now, and they have been hell. Ever since he showed up they made him into their personal punching bag. They starved him, and when he was still in diapers they had only changed him once a week. Not to mention his 'room' was a broom cupboard under the stairs and once he was four years old and he could reach the stove he was cooking for them. Every time he burnt any of the food they would hold his hand on the stove or hold his arm on it. He learned to not burn any of the food fast. One day when he was cleaning the attic he found a chest that had the name "Lily Evans" on it. He didn't know who this was but had a bit of a hunch, so excitedly he opened the truck and saw… clothes. Lots of clothes and some broken glass. That was when he saw a manila folder off to the side so he pulled it out and read the name on the tab, it read "Harrison Nicky Quinzel" intrigued by the name that was so alike with his he opened the folder and saw the picture of two adults and a child. The woman was platinum blonde and had red and blue highlights on each end of her pig tails and she had a very aristocratic facial structure and pale white skin, the man had acidic green eyes and hair the hair was slicked back and he also had pale white skin and platinum teeth. The child was a perfect mix of them both, acid green eyes and hair and her aristocratic face and body type. When he actually looked at the contents of the folder he saw the files on the two adults.

 _ **Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel The Joker**_

 _ **DoB: September 11, 1980 DoB: Unknown**_

 _ **Skin Color: Chalk White Skin Color: Chalk White**_

 _ **Hair Color: Platinum Blonde Hair Color: Green**_

 _ **Eye Color: Blue Eye Color: Green**_

 _ **Height: 5' 9'' Height: 6' 5''**_

 _ **Weight: 140 lbs Weight: 185 lbs**_

 _ **Relationship(s): The Joker Relationship(s): Dr. Harleen Quinzel**_

 _ **Harrison Quinzel (Son) Harrison Quinzel (Son)**_

 _ **Relocated to Great Britain Relocated to Great Britain**_

 _ **Adopted on July 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 2000 Adopted on July 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 2000**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

 _ **Harrison Nicky Quinzel**_

 _ **DoB: May 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 2000**_

 _ **Skin Color: Chalk White**_

 _ **Hair Color: Green**_

 _ **Eye Color: Green**_

 _ **Weight at Birth: 5 lbs 5 ounces**_

 _ **Relationships: Harleen Quinzel (Mother), The Joker (Father)**_

 _ **Adopted by: James Charlus Potter and Lily Potter**_

 _ **Renamed: Harrison James Potter**_

So that's what the big secret was, he was adopted by Petunia's sister and then they decided that they didn't want me anymore so they gave me to them. He felt tears prickle at his eyes but forced them back when he heard Petunia yell at him to hurry up he finished quickly and when he was about to put the folder back in the trunk of his adoptive mother's chest he didn't, instead he closed the lid and moved it off to the side then tucked the folder in his waistband pulling his shirt over top of it. Rushing down the stairs to his 'room' he lifted up the foam mattress pillow top that was his bed and slid it underneath careful to not rip and of the papers that were the only connection between him and his real parents, he then left to finish his chores.

It was around 11:00 at night and Harry decided to look at that file some more. He opened it up and just stared at his parent's pictures for the longest time. It was at that time that he decided that whomever Lily and James Potter were they were no parents of his, they were supposed to protect him but instead they gave him to these people. It was at that moment that he felt a strange and slightly uncomfortable burning sensation starting from his chest that spread to the rest of his body. His vision flickered for a moment then he could see again, he looked down and saw chalk white hands and arms. Surprised Harry looked around his cupboard for a mirror that Petunia wanted him to throw away because it had some cracks in it, not wanting to waste it he took it to his room and said that he threw it away. Grabbing it he looked at his reflection, what he saw was a surprise to say the least but it wasn't a bad surprised. He actually liked the way he looked and somehow he knew that this is how he was supposed to look. He realized that if Vernon and Petunia saw him they would freak so he was thinking of a way to reverse it for now. That's when he decided to try to use the burning in his chest that had yet to go away and tried to will himself to look normal. He felt the burning spreading again then it faded, he looked at his reflection again and saw that he was in his 'normal' appearance.

Sighing he thought, _'Hey I'm just like one of those people on TV! What are they called again? Oh yeah! Metahumans! That's what I am! That's awesome! Wait. I wonder…'_ Remembering one of the times Dudley and his gang were playing their favorite game, 'Harry Hunting' and in this situation he was running and was almost to the school, when he turned a corner he realized that it was a dead-end he started to back track only to hear Dudley's running footsteps after that it was all kind of fuzzy. All Harry remembered was wishing that he was somewhere safe. Out of nowhere Harry felt the sensation of 'fading' I guess is the closest thing to call it and then he was on the school roof. Surprised, he was about to call out for help when he heard **them**.

"Hey! Where'd he go?!" Dudley shouted.

"He must have kept going let's go!" Piers, Dudley's right hand man, said back to him.

Bringing himself out of his memory he thought that maybe using the 'Fire' in his chest then maybe he'd be able to replicate the results only intentionally this time. Focusing on the burning he tried to _fade_ just outside of his cupboard, after trying for about five minutes of trying he stopped. After thinking for awhile he decided to try something else. Instead of using the fire he was going to transform it and then use it. After grabbing the energy he moved it around then willed it to change forms, going from the burning feeling to the feeling of fading and next thing he knows he's just outside his cupboard. Harry smiled in excitement and faded back into his room. _'It's completely silent! Now I'll never be locked away again!'_ Just then Harry's stomach grumbled loudly. Laying down he started brainstorming ideas on how to escape this internment camp. According to his parent's file they were in Gotham City. He also knew that he born in the US. Deciding that he wanted to go meet them, but to do that he'd have to go across the Atlantic ocean, a feat his fading wouldn't be capable of at least not at this point in time which meant that he was taking a plane which also meant that he was going to need money and he doesn't have any. _'Wait a second! I have teleportation! I can turn into my other appearance, teleport into the vault then teleport right back out, changing into regular Harry afterwards! But I need a name for my other appearance, can't just call him other me. How about… Anarky! I don't like order it reminds me too much of_ _ **them**_ _so what's the opposite of order? Anarky!'_ Breaking out into a creepy grin even his father would be proud of. _'Before I just start fading in and out of places I have to start some research and training. I want to at least be able to jump from Little Surrey to London twice in a row.'_

It was three months after discovering his powers and Harry was good. Not only could he fade and change his appearance, he could also get people to do what he wants just by using his _fire_ and he could also change stuff into other stuff by willing it, AND he could make his feet silent and an entire room silent. That's how Harry has been getting away with stuff, he just makes himself silent so he doesn't get in trouble. Harry had also taken up using his _fire_ to strengthen his bones and body so now Harry could hit like a UFC fighter despite his size. Harry could now fade from Little Surrey to London and back again. Deciding that he had trained enough Harry was on a mission. Rob the Royal Bank of Scotland. One of the biggest in London, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him.

That night after the Dursleys went to bed Harry faded to London. It was the dead of night so Harry stuck to the alleyways and side streets. Some punks tried to rob him but after breaking their leader's arm and legs they decided he wasn't worth it. Once he reached the parking garage across the street Harry changed into Anarky. Concentrating on getting into the bank lobby and one fade later he was in. Crouching low he heard footsteps walking in front of him, moving he slow he peeked out from where he was and saw a security guard walking around checking the doors. After he checked in with the office Harry took the bat he stole from a backyard in London and hit the guard in the back of the head. He dropped like a sack of money, speaking of which after handcuffing him to a bar he faded into the vault and what he saw did not disappoint. In the center of the room was two trays hold £500,000 each. Pulling one of Dudley's duffel bags off his back Harry quickly started throwing money inside it. One it was full Harry faded back out to the lobby only to be met with a police firearms unit. Hitting one upside the head with the bat he grabbed the man's Glock 17 and shot him in the back while his comrades all dove for cover, Harry leaned down and grabbed all of his extra magazines for his G17. Then faded back to Num. 4 Privet Drive, Little Surrey, Cupboard under the stairs.

The waiting was the worst part. Why? Because he couldn't just go out and buy a ticket with recently stolen money. That is until he realized he didn't think this through. How was he going to buy a ticket he was only seven! No one in their right minds would sell an international plane ticket to a seven year old. That's when harry got an idea. Why not just fade onboard and stay with all the dogs? He doesn't have to spend money and he still gets to go to Gotham.

Harry had just faded off the plane and to the top of the tallest building he could find, Wayne Tower. Why this? Well it WAS the first time he was out of the country and he may or may not know where to start looking for his parents. Fading into the CEO's office he turned on the TV to the news network. (Harry had gotten in at around 10:30 p.m. way later than any sensible person would stay. When he saw the news it said that it was live breaking news.

"It seems that both The Joker and Harley Quinn have taken hostages! We don't know how many but we believe it to be at least 15." The woman on the screen said.

"Well that was easy." Harry said to himself. "What are the odds that they decided to do a heist the same exact day that I got here looking for them?" Harry stood up and watched the news for a little longer trying to get a location on where they were.

"If you have just joined in with us we are in the middle of a hostage situation between the Joker and Harley Quinn. It appears that the clown couple have taken hostages at the Gotham City Bank. We believe that…" Harry stopped listening as soon as he heard the location. Fading to the roof he dropped the bag full of money and clothes on the ground.

"Stay Mr. Bag! I don't want to have to chase you around." Harry said in a mock stern voice. Changing into Anarky he let out a laugh that he hadn't had in years. "Ooh baby! Time to reunite with mommy and daddy! I haven't seen them in **years**!" Harry finished cackling. "Ah I do hope that they'll love me…" He said all of a sudden very nervous and shy. "Oh fuggetaboutit!" He said in his best accent. "Of course they'll love us! I mean me… us. I mean we're their kid who was taken away against their will!" With that Harry started to fade from building to building trying to find this bank. After 15 minutes of searching he finally found it. Fading inside he saw men in the back near the vault moving bags from the vault near a wall. About five or six of them all ferrying the bags with what he assumed was filled with cash to where they were probably going to make their escape. Looking over he saw a man who had chalk white skin, green hair, what he assumed would be green eyes and platinum teeth, next o him a woman who was wearing tight leather pants, one leg red and one black with high heel combat boot crossover and a red and black corset. She also had chalk white skin and she was a blonde with red and blue highlights in each pig tail. _'Oh. My. Glock!'_ Harry said in his head. _'These people are my parents!_ _ **The**_ _Joker and also his queen_ _ **The**_ _Harley Quinn! I have to introduce myself!'_

Harry jumped down from where he was in the rafters and landed about five feet form his parents. "Hiya! I know you don't know who I am or actually you do but you just haven't seen me in a while! My name is Harry! Harry Nicky Quinzel and its so nice to meet you two after so long!"

 _ **A/N: Dun dun duuuuuunnnnn! On a more Sirius note I'm not really happy with this chapter. I've rewritten it at least five times and this is the one that I settled with. I was torn between this and the whole classic Vernon has a business meeting with Wayne and they end up leaving Harry in Gotham or this. I'm really not happy with this chapter. It feels way to jumy for my liking but this is the best I'm coming up with.**_

 _ **As always Rate and Review! Please only constructive criticism.**_


	3. Acceptance Letter MiniBat

Clown Prince of Arkham

Chapter 2

Acceptance Letter

 _ **A/N: Yes yes I know that a lot of you have been excited for the next chapter and also that this is going up pretty late but with school starting back up, classes have been kicking my ass. But what can you do? Thank you to all of you who reviewed and also I'd like to just thank those of you who decided to read my story. Let's all take a breather and give a 'Whoop Whoop' about the fact that we have reached over 1,000 view on this story and it has only been less than a week! If you'd like to keep up with me and when I'll be posting follow me on Twitter and I'll let you know when the next chapter is up or if I'm running late. Its RyanRobel1 my profile name is the same as here and my picture is of Harley and Joker so I hope to see you there. Now without further adou and long Author's Notes I give you Chapter 2 of Clown Prince of Crime!**_

"Who the hell are you?!" His father asked.

"Why I told you! I'm Harrison Nicky Quinzel! Y'know, your son?" Harry whisper/replied.

That's when his mom got over her shock, "H-Harry? My little Harry? They took you from my arms! I was only given five minutes! H-how are you here? **Why** are you here?" Harley asked with tears in her eyes. She grabbed Harry in to a suffocating hug.

"Mom… the bastards who adopted me only kept me for a little over a year! After that something happened so they gave me to her fucking sister!" Harry said to his mother. He spoke with such venom about them that it surprised even his father. "They were horrible, but we can talk about that later. We should probably go soon." Leaning in to whisper to his mom, "I can sense a little bat coming to visit. Play along." He changed from Anarky to Harry quick.

That's when the man known as Batman jumped down and started taking out all the guards. When he was done he turned to the other two and saw that Harley was holding a little boy who looked scared out of his mind hostage. "Harley! Let him go!" He said in his ' _I'm Batman!_ ' voice.

"Fine Batsy. Have it your way." She said pushing Harry towards him. Hiding behind the man Harry smirked to himself.

"Harley! Joker! You're going away for a long time!"

That's when Harry started to cackle while changing into Anarky. Looking over his shoulder and seeing Anarky he rushed forward and slammed Harley to the floor. "What did you do to him Harley?!"

Anarky instantly stopped laughing, "You shouldn't have done that." He said in a low voice. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY MOTHER!" Anarky rushed forward and pushed his _flame_ into his hand and super charged it. When his fist connected with Batman's chest he heard an audible snap and he went through the far window.

Joker whistled. "Dam kid! That was one hell of a punch! How'd you do that?"

"Run first explain later. He won't be down for much longer." Grabbing their hands he faded away they reappeared on the roof of Wayne Tower.

Running over to where he hid the money and grabbed it tossing it at Joker. "Oof! What the hell is in this? Bricks?"

Its £500,000 give or take I had to buy some shit." Anarky replied running back over. "I got it right before I left to find you two. The bank was called Royal Bank of Scotland I believe or some shit like that.

"Wait! You're the one who robbed RBS last week? You knocked out one guard, and killed an officer? Then got away like it was nothing?"  
"Yes it was!" He said. He sounded so much like a child that it was such a 180 from how he was just acting. "Even did it with a baseball bat like you! You wouldn't believe how much sense it made when I figured out that you two were my parents and I looked you up. Finally the voices made sense! Not that they don't make sense mind you, they actually so most of the time, I just meant where they came from. Although it might have been because I was abused for five years but at least it runs in our family!"

Harley couldn't decide whether or not to hug him out of pride or sympathy. She decided on the former because he looks like he doesn't wasn't to talk about it. So with a squeal she grabbed him in a suffocating hug. Joker even joined in. "Our little dysfunctional family is finally back together!" Harry sarcastically remarked. "Now where are we going? I need a name of the place. Maybe an address or a picture of it."

"The Funhouse Toy Factory on 5th street. Here's a picture of it." Joker said pulling out a Polaroid of it from nowhere.

"Alright, hold on." Anarky said grabbing them. Fading to 5th street Funhouse Toy Factory. They went inside and Anarky saw a couch and a coffee table so he reached into his bag, pulled out a manila folder and tossed it on the table. Harley sat down next to him and opened the folder, Harry snuggled up to his mom and closed his eyes as she started to rub her fingers through it. After about five minutes of Harley and Joker looked through the folder.

"Oh so that's how you found out who we were." Joker said after finishing.

"So these Potters, what happened to them?" Harley asked tensely.

"Oh **them**." Harry took the next hour and a half explaining what happened to him since he was taken away from them.

"So these Potters decided to leave you with her sister whom doesn't like her, so that she could focus on her birth child. Oh! I'm going to find them and skin them alive!" His mom yelled.

"Yeah well get in line mom." He sighed against her side breathing in her scent committing it to memory on the off chance that he doesn't see her again. "What about you dad? You've been quiet this entire time. How do you feel about all of this?"

"Well don't take this the wrong way, actually take it however you want. Hahahaha!" Joker cackled. "Anyway, I actually am happy this all happened. I mean without them doing it that would meant that you wouldn't have come and found us. I for one am happy because now we have someone to help with heists!

"Exactly! I admit it WAS fun to rob that other bank but I think it'd be more fun as a family."

"Alright then. But before you do anything here we need to train you in Hand-to-hand combat, weaponry, and just regular stuff. I can call in a favor with Deadshot to train you in weaponry, I can teach you hand to hand, Ivy will teach you biology, Freeze will do physics/chemistry/science, Nygma will teach you English/Math/Foreign Language. Oh and Harry I'm pretty sure that your meta human ability has magical abilities. I think I can get Circe to apprentice you or at least teach you how to control it. That's what I got from your childhood of 'freakishness'. Now your training schedule."

 **0600 – Morning Training (Harley & Joker)**

 **0730 – Breakfast (Mom & Dad)**

 **0815 – Hand to Hand Combat (Harley)**

 **1000 – Weapons Training (Uncle Deadshot)**

 **1145 – Lunch (Family)**

 **1230 – Biology (Aunt Ivy)**

 **1430 – Science (Uncle Freeze)**

 **1630 – Math/English/Foreign Language (Uncle Nygma)**

 **1815 – Mystic Studies (Circe) [Actually likes kids and agreed to apprentice him]**

 **1945 – Dinner (Mom & Dad)**

 _ **Time Skip (4 Years)**_

Harry had just come in from his morning run and saw an owl sitting on the table with a letter attached to its leg. Telling it to shoo he sat down to eat, it didn't so what would any normal person do? Take whatever it has so it would hopefully go away? Probably, so what did he do? Throw his shoe at it, it still didn't leave so he grabbed the dam letter. It looked like it was written on parchment paper. _'What the hell? Was whoever written this not heard of notebook paper? I mean fuck! This is so unnecessary!'_ He opened it and read.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Headmaster: _Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **UNIFORM** First-year students will require:

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 **COURSE BOOKS** All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

"MOM!" Harley came in followed by Joker and Deadshot. "Oh hey Uncle Floyd! You here to get your ass kicked by mom again?" Harry smirked.

"Watch your mouth kid. I may get out fought by your mother but I can still out shoot you. All be it barely since you got older but still."

"What is it honey? What's wrong?" his mom asked sitting at the table. "And why in the hell is an owl sitting on our table for?" He silently slid the letter and its contents over to her. After finishing it she silently passed to the other two who were at the table. After they finished they sat in silence for a good five minutes before all breaking out laughing.

"Oh my god! They only start sending these letters at eleven?! Hahahahaha! That's hilarious!" Deadshot yelled. "You've been at this for four years! This is hilarious! Get Circe in here!"

Five minutes later Circe had showed up, read the letter and started to laugh. "Harry, do you want to go to this school? You've already better than grown sorcerers around the world. Not to mention that I've heard of the school and headmaster, they're both hacks."

"No why would I want to go there when I already have the best, most beautiful teacher in the world?" He said with his most innocent face.

"Flattery will get you far kid. Alright let's reply 'no' then and get along with our schedules." So they replied no and went on with life. That is until another one showed up a week later insisting that he should reconsider so he wrote back again, saying no and that he did not 'want to go to the dam school? And my fucking name isn't Potter!' (Harry's words not Circe's). Life once again carried on. Then one more month later someone came into the warehouse (they moved after Batsy was getting too close) when his mom and dad were out for a robbery.

"Dam that old man. Why am **I** the one who has to go find Potter." The man asked to himself. Harry was up in the rafters when he just walked in. He reeked of magical energy. _'This man seems to be trying to do the whole bad guy thing wrong. I mean really? All black? Not to mention the greasy hair and bat-like appearance. Oh my god! Minibat!'_

Harry changed into Anarky and jumped onto him taking him down, hard. "Ow! What the fuck?!"

"Ha! Got you Minibat, AND I have your little magic stick!" he yelled pulling out the man's wand. Afterwards he conjured some ropes and tied him up.

"Ah! You little shit who the fuck are you?" Minibat yelled.

"What don't recognize me? You said my name when you came in." He shifted his appearance. "But unfortunately for you that's not my name any more my name is Harry Quinzel." He felt something poke at his mind. Smirking he delved into his mind himself. His mindscape looked like Arkham (to which he'd been several times now) and whoever tried to enter his mind forcefully was sent to Cell Block X, the place where his family and him had their own cells all to their little lonesomes. He started to walk that may while singing/whistling _"Walk This Way" By Aerosmith._ When he reached the right cellblock he saw that Minibat was in his father's cell and when Minibat saw him he yelled, "You! How did you do this? You shouldn't know anything about magic!"

"Oh but that's where you're wrong, my greasy Minibat. I figured it out five years ago. Turns out Lily dearest left some clues at the Dursleys. She kind of left an old school trunk there, and an old file on little old me!" He started to cackle. You realize that I was adopted right? My parents are Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel otherwise known as Harley Quinn and The Joker. Did you know that psychopathic tendencies tend to run in my family? Yeah apparently. Did you know that they're wanted criminals? Well anyway tell me who is the one who put me in the care of the Dursleys? If you don't tell me I can always make you into a vegetable."

"Fuck you little shit! You can't do shit to me!" Minibat yelled.

"You do realize that you are in **MY** mind right? You do okay good. _Burn._ " That's when the Minibat started to burn from his feet up. Slowly. After about 5 minutes of it slowly crawling up his legs.

"Fine! Fine! I give it was Albus Dumbledore! But your parents agreed to it!" He yelled and it instantly stopped. Almost like it didn't happen at all. So are you going to tell anyone about this meeting other than I don't want to go to that dam school right?"

"Yes! Yes! I'll do it! Just don't start again." He said out of breath.

"Good. Now I'm going to let you go and you had better be grateful that Master Circe isn't here. She'd make it worse. Now goodbye." And they left the mindscape. Grabbing onto him he faded to the top of Wayne Tower letting him go he dropped his stick by the man and faded away again.

When he got home his parents were there. "Where were you young man? I thought I told you to stay here and keep low?!" his mom yelled.

"Well the dam school decided that it was a good idea to send a professor to collect me. He decided to take a trip to 'Arkham' he didn't like it. I managed to 'convince' him to not mention me except for the fact that I wasn't going to the school."

"Well Harls, Harry, I guess that we're moving again." His father said.

"Great."


	4. Not An Update

_**No this is not an update. I am sorry to inform all of you that even though I only started this story a week ago I am putting it on haitus due to the fact that I believe I rushed it too much and it didn't come out how I wanted it to. I got off track of how I wanted it so I have decided to stop while I'm a head. But do not fret! I am currently working on a new Harry x Harley x Joker Family story. I won't upload the first chapter until I have about five chapters done. Even then I'm only going to upload one chapter each week. Once again I'm sorry about not finishing this story.**_

 _ **And with that, this is Clown Prince of Arkham a.k.a. Anarky signing off!**_


End file.
